Cuphead Vs Felix The Cat
Description SEASON 1 Ep.2: A Battle Between 2 Rubber Animation Style Of Cartoon Characters, Cuphead Vs Felix The Cat! Intro Wiz: Cartoon Characters Have Many Types Of Animation. 3D, Paper Animation- Boomstick: AND RUBBER ANIMATION! Wiz: Oh God! Boomstick, Don't Scare Me Like That Again! Boomstick: Ha! Sorry, I Couldn't Helped Myself. But We Have 2 Rubber Animated Characters Going Ahead In This Fight! Wiz: Cuphead, The Hero Of Inkwell Isle Boomstick: And Felix, The Magic Black Cat Wiz: I'm Wiz And He's Boomstick. And It's Out Job To Analyze Their Weapons, Armor, And Skill To Find Out Who Would Win... A Death Battle! Cuphead Wiz: Along Time Ago In A Place Called Inkwell Isle, There Lived 2 Brothers By The Names Of Cuphead & Mugman, Watched Over By The Elderly Kettle. Boomstick: You Know, The Usual Cup Sitting Stuff. No Kidding! Anyways, One Day These 2 Decided To Do Some Gambling At The Devil's Casino. Wiz: There, The 2 Brothers Were Actually Pretty Good! Boomstiock: Really? Well Next Time I Go To A Casino, Let Me Deal With This Cup. Wiz: Well... Let's Just Say He's Already Dealt With Someone, By The Casino's Owner, The Devil! And Don't Get Confused With The Other Devil. Boomstick: The Devil Was Amazed By The 2 And Decided To Make A Deal With Them. Basically If They Win, They Get All The Money In The Cusino. But If They Lose, The Devil Will Take Their Souls! Ouch. Wiz: However, Cuphead's Greed Got The Best Of Him, And Rolled The Dice. But After That... Was His Fatal Mistake. Because They Got The Snake Eyes. Boomstick: And That Mean The Devil Has To Take Their Souls. Wiz: The Boys Begged To Him To Find Away Out Of The Deal, And That's Exactly What Happened. The Devil Order The Boy To Get His Runaway Souls Before Midnight. Boomstick: And By Surprised, It's A Good Thing Elder Kettle Has A Poison For Them. And After That. Cuphead's Adventure Began! Wiz: Cuphead Has A lot Of Abilities Up His Sleeve Like His Parry Slap And His Main Abilities, Finger Bullets. Boomstick: Each Bullet Has A Basic Power, The Pea Shooter Is A Simple Only One Way Bullet. Wiz: The Spread Just By The Name Makes 4 Bullets Instead Of One. Boomstick: The Chaser Makes The Bullet Follows The Person Who Ever It Shoots At. Wiz: The Lobber Makes Cuphead Shoots Out Balls Whic- Boomstick: HAHAHA! Say It Again Wiz! Wiz: Shoots Out Balls? Boomstick: HAHAHA!!! Wiz: Ugh! Like I Was Saying, The Loober Is Really Slow. Boomstick: The Charge By Its Name, Changes A Fire Bullet Wiz: and Lastly The Roundabout Makes The Bullet Go Front And Back. Boomstick: Wait? Aren't There Any Other Bullets Like The Exploder? Wiz: No, Because Those Are Unused Weapons. Boomstick: Well Ok Then. Anyways Cuphead Can Also Make Them Into EX Moves. And He Even Has His Own Plane. Wiz: Cuphead's Plane Is Only Has 3 Weapons. Like The Peashooter, Mini Missiles, And One Of His Super Arts. Boomstick: Speaking Of Super Arts, Cuphead Has A Power Super Arts. Wiz: Super Art I Is An Energy Wave That Cuphead Uses To Spill His Milk. Boomstick: Wait There's Milk in There? Wiz: Idk What It Is, It Just Looks Like It. Boomstick: Super Art II Is An Invisibility Form That Cuphead Can Use For Only 4.85 Seconds To Use. Wiz: And Super Art III Is A Buff Ghost Version Of Cuphead Which Is Pretty Strong Than Cuphead Really. Boomstick: Cuphead Has Dealed With Many Bosses Like Literally A lot! Wiz: Cuphead Has Also Beat The Devil Which The Devil Is Pretty Strong. Boomstick: But Even With Abilities & Feats, There Is A Weakness. If Cuphead Loses 3HP Then It's Game Over. Wiz: But Good Thing Cuphead Does Have All These Great Abilities. Boomstick: Cuphead May Be A Cup, But He certainly A Master Of Bullets. (Clip From A Root Pack Root Pack Fight) Felix The Cat Wiz: The Invention Of TV's Had Began In 1927, And The First Ever Show Was The One And Only Felix The Cat! Felix: Yeah, That's Right! Kids Love Me! Felix The Cat! Boomstick: Woah! How The Hell Did He Got Here!? Felix: You Left The Back Door Open. -_- Boomstick: Ok Moving On Back To Felix, Felix The Cat Was The 1st Cartoon Character On Television. Wiz: And With Being The 1st Cartoon Characters. Mean Breaking The 4th Wall. Felix: Like Right Now. Boomstick: Ya That. Felix Also Has Superhuman Strength, Speed, Agility, And Durability. Wiz: Felix Also Has An Incredible Sense Of Smell And Able To Track/Identify Almost Anything. Boomstick: And He Can Even Tear His Own Tail Off! Ouch, Doesn't That Even Hurt Felix? Felix: Well When Your A Cartoon Character. It Doesn't Hurt That Much. :T Boomstick: Lucky. And Even Felix Can Shape-Shifting Into Anything, Also Have Eyes Which Can Be Used As Lights. Wiz: But That Doesn't mean Felix Is Just A Wanna-Be Mickey Mouse. He Has One Of His Most Insane Abilities, His Magic Bag! Boomstick: Felix's Magic Bag Is The Most Powerful Weapon In Felix's Arsonnel! Like Has A Mind Of Its Own, And Even has A whole entire Word Inside It! Wiz: This Is Known As Felix's Wacky World. And It Can Turn Into Anything Felix Desires. And Another Thing Felix Has His Super Alter-Ego: The Black Cat. Boomstick: The Black Cat Is One Of Felix's Forms, With It He Can Curse His Enemies With Bad Luck And Enlarge His Limbs, Wiz: Felix Also Has His Baby Self, But We Are Not Including It This Fight. Felix: Then Why Did U Mention It Then... Wiz: Well It's Not Like We Want To Use It. It's Just That We Don't Need To Kill A Baby. Felix: Oh...True That. Boomstick: Felix Also Has A Good Amount Of Feats Like Once Became A Superhero To Stop A Crime Spree Being Lead By An Evil Magical Elf, And Even Has Saved Christmas And The World Itself From A Machine That Generated Enough Snow To Cover The Entire Planet! Wiz: But Felix Isn't Perfect At All. Felix: HEY! I Am Perfect! Wiz: I Ment You Have Weaknesses... Felix: Oh Whoops. Sorry Go Ahead. Boomstick: Felix Weaknesses Include Being A Little Too Trusting/Naive, Fall Into Traps, Can Easily Be Distracted, And Even Turpentine Acetone Benzene Which Means Toon Acid. Wiz: And Even Can Despite His Toon Force, He Can Still Feel Pain Or Be Knocked Out Boomstick: But When In Doubt- Felix: I Am Still An Powerful Toon Cat! Boomstick: What He Said... Felix: HAHAHA! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright The Combatants Are Set. Let's End This Debate Once And For All! BoomsticK; It's Time For A- Felix Pushes Boomstick Out Of The Way Felix: I Got This One Boomstick, It's Time For A DEATH BATTLE! HAHAHA! Fight! Cuphead And Mugman Walks Thouh Inkwell Isle 1 To See If They Have More Bosses Mugman: I'm Pretty Sure We Got All The Bosses Cuphead. I Don't Know Why We Gotta Go Back Here? Cuphead: I Pretty Sure I Saw Something From Before Since Our Last Adventure. Mugman: Like Wha- (Mugman Then Trips On A Boss Floor Paddle) Ow... Cuphead: Mugman! You Alright? Mugman: Ya Im Alright, I Think I Tripped Over Something. Cuphead: Wait A Second. I Don't Remember That Being Here? Mugman: Well Go Ahead, What's The Boss? Cuphead: Hang On,Let Me See Here. Cup Steps On The Paddle Releasing What The Boss Is. "Felix The Cat in: Bagging For The Win" Cuphead: Hmm Someone Call Felix...Ok Mug, I Got This! Cuphead Then Steps Into A Portal That Sends Him To Felix's Wacky World, There. Cuphead Falls On The Floor Made Out Of Pellows Cuphead: Huh, This Is The Weirdest Boss Fight I've Seen Today... Felix Then WalksIn And Knowtists Cuphead. Then He Runsover To Him With A Greet Felix: Hello There! Im Felix The Cat! (Gets Close To Him) But Everyone Call Me Just Felix. So What Can I Do For You Toda- (Cuphead Then Points His Finger Out) Cuphead: Ok There Cat! Stand By. I Got A Soul To Get From You! Felix: Oh, Fhisty Arn't We. Ok Then. Bring It On! Announcer: A Good Day For A Swell Battle! Normal Annnouncer: FIGHT! Felix Then Tlakes The Fight Sign And Trys To Throw It At Him But Cuphead Misses Cuphead: Heh, Nice Try! Cuphead Then Uses Hus Finger Gun Moves On Felix Felix: AAAHH!!! Felix Then Catches Them With His Bag And Shoots It Out Like A Cannon Felix: Heads Up! Cuphead Then Sees The Bullets And Uses Hus Peashooter EX On It, Bur It Doesn't Work Causeing Cuphead To Get Hit By It Cuphead's HP: 2 Cuphead: Ow, Ok Then. Have It Your Way! Cuphead Then Uses His Super Arts 1 On Him Causes Felix To Get Hit And Is Soking Wet. Felix: Ack! Wait? *Licks It* Is This Milk? Cuphead Then Throws A Punch On Felixes Face Felix: Ow, Why You! Felix Then Chokes Cuphead, And 5 Seconds Later Cuphead uses A Lobber On His Face Throwing Felix Down Felix: Oof! Alright Then. Look Like This Is A Job For! *He Then Turns Into "The Black Cat"* THE BLACK CAT! Cuphead Hits Himself With A Soft Facpalm Cuphead: Ugh! Why Didn't I Went Back When I Had A Chance. -_- Fleix Then Claws Cuphead To The Ground Fleix: HA! Take That! *He Relizes Cuphead Is Yellow* Huh? Cuphead: Heh, Didn'tKnowtist That Huh? Felix: Ok Smart Guy How Aobut We Take This Battle- Felix Then Throws Cuphead In The Air Which Cuases Cuphead 2nd HP Out Cuphead's HP: 1 Felix: In The Air! HAHAHA!!!! Cuphead Then Gets His Plane Out And Flys Itto Felix Beofre Cuphead Head Hears Crying. Cuphead: Huh? He Then Sees Baby Fleix Crying, And Cuphad Stops His Plane. Then Cuphead Grabs Baby Felix Cuphead: It's Ok, Cup is Here For You. But Then Felix Turns To Normal Aobut To Grab Cuphead's Head Till Cuphead Uses Super Arts III ON Felix Cuphead: Gotcha! Felix Then Gets Angry Felix: THAT'S IT! I HAD IT WITH THIS!!! Felix Then Hears His Stomich Growling Fleix: Oof, I Forgot To Have Something To Drink Or Eat. An Idea Bulb Comes Out Of Felix Fleix: I Got It! *Then Yells At Cuphead* HEy! Come Over Here, I Want To Tell You Something! Cuphead Then Walks over Cuphead: Yes? Fleix Then Grabs Cuphead's Head Cuphead: ! Felix: Gotcha. Felix Then Takes Cuphead's Head Out Of His Body Cuphead's HP: DEAD Felix Then Finishes Drinking Cuphead's Milk Felix: Ah, Now That Was Refreshing. But It's To Bad That Fella Had To Go. Ah Whatever! HAHAHA!!!! Results KO! Boomstick: What, How, And What Even? Wiz: Let Me Explain Before The Images Of Someone Drinking Cuphead's Straw Fanfic Comes To My Head. Cuphead had Some Abilities Than Can Keep Felix Distracked. Boomstick: But Not That Effected, You See Felix Is A 4th Wall Breaker. Meaning He Knows What's Happening. And When Cuphead Falled For His Tricks. He Was Fooled By Good Old Felix. Wiz: Even Tho Cuphead Defeted The Devil. Feliz Had Some Battle That He Can Easily Win. Boomstick: like The Time When He Saved A Princess Form A Bubble...Fricken Bubbles. -_- Wiz: and Let's Not Forget Felix Is Easily Cinfused Meaning He Won't Know About His Attacks. But He Did Figure Out How To Withstand Those Attacks. BoomStick: lokks Like Cuphead Kick The Bucket. Get It Cause Cuphead's Head? Wiz: Ya I Get It. Ugh...The Winner Is Fleix The Cat! Next Time! Snap (ChalkZone) Vs Bloo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018